


How in the world has McCree not die yet?

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Latino Jesse McCree, Other, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Jesse McCree's Parent, Sweet Jesse McCree, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: :)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE HOWDY Y'ALL!!
> 
> Anyways in this au here's how it works
> 
> Mercy is a doctor for children,Lúcio is a DJ,Hana is a YouTuber,Tracer is on a track team or whatever,Winston works at a lab or something idk,Gabriel is a children's teacher,Jack is a little bitch jk his a um a teacher for teens,Genji is a ninja?,Jesse's a stripper and a trans woman(?/don't kill m'please) plain n simple :)
> 
> Gc again sorry loves :)

Genji Shimada:Genji

Jack Morrison:Soldier 76

Gabriel Reyes:Reaper

Angela Ziegler:Mercy 

Lena Oxton:Tracer 

Winston:Winston

Hana Song:D.Va

Lúcio Correia dos Santos:Lúcio 

Jesse McCree:McCree  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Genji:so no one's gonna talk about it?

McCree:Genji I swear to god 

Genji:what Jesse what're your gonna do kill me? Been there done that

McCree:if not for the laws of this land I'd kill ya by now having said that I hope ya get hit by a bus :)

Tracer:What happened?

Genji:Jesse dad's saw the work unform

Mercy:oh no

McCree:they said to burn it but I've been doing it for years

Mercy:Years?

McCree:m'yup

Tracer:than can you teach me to walk in heels Angela's tried to before but....

Mercy:I've not wore them in so long at that point in time that I was not help to her

McCree:oh yeah sure thing Lena

Genji:do you two think she's pissed at me?

Tracer:why would she be?

Genji:I was supposed to make sure they didn't walk into her room....and I did because I was bored

McCree:it's fine. :)

Tracer:oh yeah she's pissed

Mercy:I'm sorry Genji I'll get together the supplies

Genji:Jesse I'm sorry :(

McCree:not yet y'ain't :)

Genji:please :(

McCree:no :)


	2. The Emo Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so reason why Jesse is a trans woman stripper is bc m'friend begged (read:forced) me too and bc of a v good story I read on here of Jesse going undercover as a stripper :)

Genji Shimada:Genji

Jack Morrison:Soldier 76

Gabriel Reyes:Reaper

Jesse McCree:McCree  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
McCree:Still doing the job™

Reaper:Jesse why?

McCree:besides free money great company from fellow co-workers? I get to see grown men and women cry from being denied attention it's beautiful

Soldier 76:is that all?

McCree:nah,they let us kick em out if they get to handsy or whatever it's great

Genji:she's a bunny literally a playboy bunny it's interesting

McCree:GOD DAMNIT GENJI SHIMADA IF YA HADN'T ALREADY BEEN KILLED I'D DO IT

Genji:I don't doubt it

Reaper:Can you at least have a weapon?

McCree:y'see bout that no no I cannot or else I'd have my gun

Soldier 76:don't like it quit

McCree:I don't care I'm an adult

Genji:just let her do this you two let me become a ninja assassin thing

Soldier 76:yes because at least you have your weapons what does she have? Nothing!

Reaper:I mean she's got her arm we've seen her punch a hole into a wall so she has that going

Soldier 76:yes Gabe but what happens when she's pinned down?

McCree:I kick and yell and give em hell

Genji:welled said and believe me when I say that won't happened have you meet her she's crazy in a fight and I would like to not fight her again anytime soon

McCree:awww that's sweet :)

Reaper:see Genji thinks a good idea I thought no it's okay as long as she's safe 

Soldier 76:I don't feel comfortable with them whoring her out

McCree:did ya....just say that?

Genji:oh shit

Reaper:my daughter isn't being whored out she has a choice of what and whatnot that she does that's not whoring her out

McCree:So Jackie let's talk one on one :)

Soldier 76:no I'm not doing that

McCree:smart 

Reaper:you can stay with that job just be safe?

McCree:always been safe old man :)

Reaper:sure punk sure you have

McCree:those time ain't count!

Genji:oh but that do

Soldier 76:they really do

McCree: :(


End file.
